The Hunger Games: Gone edition
by MockingjayGal
Summary: When two worlds collide in a brutal, bloody battle to the death, who will survive? This year's epic Hunger Games starring the characters from 'Gone'. Sam may have won the war of the FAYZ, but who will triumph in these games? Thanks to everyone who voted this story 'Story of the Year', 'Best Drama' and 'Best Alternative Universe', you guys are the best! Please review and favourite!
1. Introduction

_Introduction._

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me! And review to tell me your thoughts and any ideas you have on how to make this better. I've been trying to write this story for a while now and whenever I started with the Reapings, and I've always gotten bored before I even hit the Interviews. So this story begins with the games themselves. Also, the Victor of these games hasn't been decided yet, it depends on the sponsors as well as my own choice.

Now here is the Sponsoring system, as well as this year's Tributes:

_Sponsoring System:_

To Sponsor a Tribute, you collect points by reviewing, favoriting and following the story. You can then purchase any gift from the list below for any Tribute still alive with your points. You purchase items through reviewing (these reviews also count as points). I will post the Sponsors and their points at the end of each chapter. I will only except Sponsors that are logged into their accounts.

1 review=1 point

Following/Favoriting the story=3 points

2= A box of matches.

3= Food OR water OR bandages.

4= Medicine for non-serious injuries.

6= Medicine for serious injuries.

10= A weapon of your choice (within reason).

To purchase an item, log into your account and review this story. Make sure to add the Tribute's name and the item you would like to purchase. The point(s) will then be deducted from your current point tally.

_Tributes:_

_District One-_Caine and Taylor

_District_ Two-Orc and Gaia

_District Three-_Jack and Orsay

_District Four-_Drake and Penny

_District_ Five-Quinn and Dahra

_District Six-_Zil and Diana

_District Seven-_Sam and Dekka

_District Eight-_John and Mary

_District Nine-_Albert and Lana

_District Ten-_Howard and Astrid

_District Eleven-_Edilio and Brianna

_District Twelve-_Duck and Sinder

Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favour!

Úna xox


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

_Taylor_

The metal plate rises and I blink at the sudden harsh sunlight. I look around, noting the Tributes to my left and right. I see Gaia and Drake a few plates away, but the rest of the Careers, my allies, are out of sight. Next I take in my surroundings; the vast meadow and lush green grass, it's whole perimeter fringed by trees. Your typical arena. A circle of Tributes forty metres away from the golden Cornucopia. My mouth twists into a smile. Let the games begin.

_Jack_

The gong goes and I'm off like a shot. Running for the trees I take a few precious seconds to look around for my allies. To my right is Edilio, fighting with another Tribute over a backpack. I follow his example, scooping up the pack near me. I keep going for the trees, I want to get the hell out before the bloodbath begins. I can only hope that Quinn, Dahra and Edilio are there waiting for me.

_Drake_

I'm one of the first people to reach the arena. The weapons there are even better than I had imagined, even better than the ones I'd dreamt about since volunteering. My usual weapon, a whip, isn't there, so I make do my second favourite; a mace. I find one the right length and weight and turn to select a target. A boy, who's just won a backpack from another Tribute. He slings it onto his back and I see that he doesn't even have a weapon. This will be too easy. I snarl and swing my mace.

_Dahra_

I see Edilio, try to shout a warning, but I'm too late. The tall, dead-eyed boy from Four with the shark-like smile gets to him first. He buries the mace's spiked head in Edilio's back and there is no way to help him. But I still can't seem to look away. Edilio falls, his eyes wide, hands scrabbling uselessly on the ground as he pleads. The boy from Four just laughs and raises his weapon again- I force myself to look away, feeling sick. I start running towards the forest and Jack's disappearing figure. I resist the temptation to call out his name but I don't want to draw unnecessary attention to myself. So I force myself faster until we're running side-by-side. 'Jack' I gasp and he finally notices me and slows down. He slows enough to let me catch my breath but I keep going determinedly. I have to get as far away as possible from the bloodshed at the Cornucopia. 'Edlio?' Jack asks between breaths. I bite my lip and shake my head, refusing to look at him. 'Quinn?' He shrugs, neither of us know where my District partner is. But I know one thing for certain, if Quinn is alive he's on his own. There's no way in hell we're going back.

_Sam_

Dekka and I are the first Tributes in the forest. We're both strong and fast and we have a shot at winning this thing. We'd decided on the train leaving District 7 to be allies. It hadn't been hard to decide. The hard thing was excepting if either of us returned this journey, they'd be alone. I've tried not to think about this since then. But it's hard not to now, in the arena enemies all around us. I shift the strap of my rucksack higher onto my shoulders. It's heavy, I suppose that's a good thing because the heavier it is the more things we'll have. The better chance we'll have of survival. Dekka has an axe grasped in each hand from when she'd stupidly run headlong into the mouth of the Cornucopia to get them. But now isn't the time to chasten her, the risk had cost her a deep cut along her left arm and she refuses to stop and see if there are any bandages in the bag to stop the blood flow. Her jaw is clenched, her face pale. Blood loss is already taking it's toll but she's too proud to admit how hurt she is. She'll have to admit defeat soon and stop, or Dekka's first night in the arena could well be her last

_Mary_

'John! John!' I scream, looking around desperately for my little brother. It's been chaos from the second I stepped off the plate and I've lost John in the melee. 'Mary!' I hear him and turn, following the sound of his voice. 'John!' He's on the ground a look of terror on his innocent face. Standing over him is the monstrous boy from Two. There's a pain in my chest, like an ice-cold hand squeezing my heart as I run towards him. I'm too late. The boy punches him, opening a deep gash on his temple. Blood pools around John's head and I see that the boy's hands are gloved, a sharp point on each knuckle. 'NO!' I throw myself forward and thrust my body between my brother and the attacker, protecting his body with my own. He raises his fist again and I tense, waiting, but instead hear a girl's sweet voice. 'No, Orc. Leave her to me.' I turn to face her just as she lets the arrow fly.

_A/N:_ Hey guys! How did you like the first chapter? I have a lot going on at the moment school-wise but I'll try to update once a week at least and twice if I can. Please favorite, follow and review and don't to forget sponsor a Tribute! :)

_Sponsors: _

_TheRaggedyGallifreyan: _7 points.

_IThinkIAmAnOwl: _7 points.

Úna xox


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

_Lana_

I'm running for my life. But can you outrun the past? Can you outrun a memory? I thought it would take longer than this for the Games to change me. How many times had I looked at the games and wondered how people could turn so feral, so wild so quickly. Turns out I'm no different. Has it been ten minutes? Less? Since the games started and I'm already a murderer. The handle of the spear is slick with blood that's dripping from the tip. I use the spear to push past branches and vines and the other hand to wipe away tears. Killing is part of the games, I knew I would have to kill at some point. I just didn't think it would happen so soon or be so easy. That boy. I didn't even know his name.

_Quinn_

_Damn it! I should've run when I had the chance! _

The boy with the sword is behind me, and he's bigger, faster and has a frickin' sword! I feel a pain at the bottom of my spine more intense then I've ever felt before. The sword twists and I'm forced to the ground with a gasp. The world swims before my eyes and I think I can see Dahra in front of me. But she doesn't see me. She turns and runs towards the trees. I hope she makes it home. My eyes slide shut and I'm in the dark.

_Brianna_

I buckle the belt of knives around my waist as I run. I head where most of the other Tributes are heading. I can break away in an opposite direction later, now I can only think of living. I glance back, luckily, as the girl from Two levels her bow at me. I know from training that she never misses. And, of course, I had to pick a fight with her during training. Without having to think I throw myself into a forward roll. I come up as the arrow whistles harmlessly over my head. I run to scoop it up, raising it high in the air teasingly. I drop the arrow and raise my middle finger at her before disappearing into the trees.

_Duck_

_Oh Jesus is he there? Is he behind me? _

_It's okay I just need to keep running. _

_Well no way, genius, I was just going to stop here and hope for the best!_

_ This is not the time to be arguing with yourself just run!_

I clamp down on my thoughts which tend to have a life of their own in bad situations. I put my head down and pump my arms but know I won't make it to the trees.

_Oh man I'm so dead, oh god he's right-_

_Gaia_

I've never felt so great in my life. I've killed three people, more then any other Career and, more importantly, more than Caine. We'd both gotten eleven as training score- while everyone else got either eight, nine or ten- and everything has been a competition ever since. I shoot him a smug look and when he glares back I smile. Good, he knows.

'Someone make a fire', I order and sit down at the mouth of the Cornucopia.

'Who died and made you king?' Caine demands, practically snarling at me. I stand up slowly.

'You think you'd be a better choice?' I ask softly, dangerously.

'Guys, I-', Taylor speaks but I cut across her.

'Shut up, Eight', I say, referring to her score, the lowest of all of us. She blushes and looks away, scowling. I turn back to Caine expectantly.

'Yeah, actually, I do', he says.

'Well what about the rest of us?' Drake demands.

'You think you'd be better then me? You only got a ten!' I snort and Drake looks like he's about to lunge over and strangle me.

'Why don't we vote?' Penny asks, 'Who wants to lead?'

'Me', Drake, Caine and I speak as one.

'Okay then, but you can't vote for yourselves. Who wants Drake?' She asks and no one says anything. Caine and I smile as Drake glares around bitterly.

'Caine?' Taylor looks at me defiantly and raises her hand. At the last second, so does Drake.

'Gaia?' Both Penny and and Orc raise their hands for me, but it's not enough.

'Now what?' Orc asks in his deep voice.

'I guess you're both leaders', Penny shrugs and the others lose interest and walk towards the Cornucopia, leaving Caine and I standing facing each other, glaring.

_Both of us leaders? Not if I have anything to do with it._

Caine may be of use to me now, but as soon as he isn't...

_Diana_

I pause as the cannons representing dead Tributes begin to boom. One, two, three and so on until I count ten. Ten dead in the first day. I wonder for a second if Zil made it through the first day. I don't care much for him, a small ratty boy always playing tough and trying to take charge, but if I don't win, at least my family and district will benefit if he does. But, if it comes down to the two of us, I'll have no problem killing him to save myself.

_Dekka_

Sam and I take to the trees at night fall. Being from Seven, we're at home here, an advantage over plenty of others in the arena with us. We have an axe each and I volunteer to take first watch. He settles into the sleeping bag that was in his rucksack and after a long time falls into an uneasy sleep. He mutters and twists and I know he's having a nightmare. This almost brings tears to my eyes and I _never _cry. But Sam above anyone else doesn't deserve to be here. I look at him fondly. I hate that he's here, but if I can trust anyone to have my back, it's him. My arm jiggles by accident and I flinch. No matter what I told Sam, my arm aches with pain but I don't regret getting these axes. They could be the difference between life and death. I stare up at the sky. I know the anthem will play soon and show the dead Tributes, but I don't care. The only person I care about in this arena, the place that has become my world, is Sam.

_A/N: _So this is chapter two! This is up kind of early, don't expect this to become a pattern! I just kinda of got into a roll. I'm still working on chapter three so it'll be up next weekend hopefully. I hope I made the characters seem real enough when they were talking! Please favorite, follow and review and don't forget to sponsor a Tribute! :)

_Sponsors:_

_TheRaggedyGallifreyan: _8 points.

_IThinkIAmAnOwl: _8 points.

_HereForTheLolz:_ 7 points.

_Tessa456: _6 points.

_Computer Breeze: _4 points.

Úna xox


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

_Brianna_

I wriggle deeper into the bush and try to get comfy. It's impossible. I sigh. It was going to be a long night. I hear the National Anthem and settle down to watch the faces of the dead Tributes being projected into the sky and pray I'm not sitting in a patch of poison ivy.

The girl from Three, the boy from Five-all the Careers made it through the first day then, no surprise there-the boy from Six and both from Eight. The boys from Nine, Ten and Eleven. Both from Twelve. The Seal of the Capitol follow the dead and it's over. I sit back in the bushes, a knife clutched tight to my chest. I'm sure I'm completely obscured from view, but it never hurt to take precautions my sister always told me.

So ten dead in the first day and thirteen more hiding somewhere throughout the arena. Well, the Careers won't be hiding. They're always the strongest, fastest, most skilled and usually the largest group of allies. They were probably scouring the forest right now for unprepared victims as Careers usually do at night.

I slowly think of the other non-Career Tributes in the arena. No one seems a good choice of ally. I'd been a bit surprised the Careers hadn't asked me to be with them after the 9 I got in training, but they always are a bit proud about letting other district Tributes in with them. Well, it was there loss. The first thing I was going to do the next morning was find myself some allies that were worthy of the Breeze-I smile inwardly at the thought of my sister's nickname for me. She says it's because of my inability to sit still.

_Maybe the two from 7? _I muse._ They'd both gotten sevens. It will have to do. For now._

_Dahra_

The watery sunlight wakes us at dawn, but we need a moment to focus on where we are. Neither of us has eaten anything since yesterday morning and my vision is fuzzy and I find it hard to concentrate from the lack of water. We need to drink and soon, while we can still keep up a steady pace. It takes us longer then it should to pack and start to travel.

The sun rises unnaturally high at an unnatural speed and soon the red hot sun is beating down on us, drying us out even more. I try to think which is smarter, to take off my jacket and cool down slightly, or keep wearing it so not to expose my body to the extreme sunshine. Soon I can't even think properly and just concentrate on putting one foot in front of the other. We're gasping like fish on land and suddenly Jack collapses beside me.

'Jack', I lean down to try and help him up but the world seems to swing and I topple over on top of him.

_We're going to die. _

I think of my family and smile slightly, my eyes sliding shut. They are a good last thought to have I think. Then I hear the tinkling of a Sponsor's gift and my eyes snap open. I use the last of my strength to open the gift and see the water cannister inside. I shakily raise it to my lips and savour the sweet water that splashes over my lips and mouth. I smile weakly. We're not dead yet.

_Dekka_

Sam wakes me up early the next day. He places the packed rucksack securely on his back before sliding down from the tree. I climb slowly down after him and realise something is wrong as soon as my feet touch the ground. The forest's floor is spinning under my feet and I half fall into the tree trunk beside me.

'Dekka, are you okay' Sam asks in an alarmed voice as I sway on the spot. One hand clutches him for support and the other shakily unties the bandage on my arm. I'm prepared for what I see, but Sam recoils in horror. The cut is crusted at the sides and it's oozing a watery substance I can't identify.

'Shit! Shit!' Sam whispers and touches my arm gingerly. 'We didn't clean it, it's infected'.

'It's okay Sam, calm down', I grow even more alarmed as he steps away from me, almost hyperventilating.

'Can't happen, can't! He mutters forcibly to himself. 'Can't leave me, can't be alone here. Have to get medicine'.

I step in front of him, hold his shoulders and move closer to speak quietly into his ear, digging my nails into his skin to stop him muttering dementedly.

'Keep it together,Sam', I whisper almost silently to make sure no cameras nearby can hear me, 'For the Sponsors'.

And, as if answering Sam's plea, I hear the tinkling of a Sponsor's gift and a small, silver parcel lands at my feet.

_Astrid_

By the time I hear them it's to late to do anything but run. I hear whoops and laughter as I put my head down, pump my arms and will my feet to move faster. I don't see the root until my foot catches on it and I trip and sprawl onto the ground. They're on me so quick I can't even stand up before the girl from One steps forward and stabs me in the chest.

_Lana_

The sound of a cannon's boom startles me and I start to run. I don't even know where the Careers are but I feel a desperate need to get away. After minutes of running the trees begin thinning and I slow as I realise I'm nearing the edge of the forest. I leave the protection of the trees hesitantly and take in the sight of a huge mountain range. I see caves at the bottom of the mountain and look up to see their snow capped peaks disappearing in the clouds. I take one look back at the trees and head for the shelter of the caves.

_A/N: _Please favorite, follow and review and don't forget to sponsor a Tribute! :)

_Sponsors:_

_TheRaggedyGallifreyan: _3 points.

_IThinkIAmAnOwl:_ 3 points.

_HereForTheLolz: _7 points.

_Tessa456: _6 points.

_ComputerBreeze:_8 points.

Úna xox


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N:_ Sorry I didn't update last weekend, but we didn't have internet for about four days because of a storm. So, finally, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!

_Chapter Four_

_Penny_

Nothing much has happened since Taylor killed that chick this morning. Neither Gaia nor Caine are happy with the joint leadership arrangement. Personally, it's really getting on my nerves and I'm hoping they'll just off each other already. Hopefully they'll either both kill each other or Caine will kill Gaia. They're both full of themselves, but at least Caine is cute. I glance back at the Cornucopia and see Gaia and Caine standing facing each other, their faces getting redder the angrier they get and their voices getting louder. I sigh. At each other's throats yet again.

_Jack_

We're alive, which is all you can hope for in the arena. That Sponsor really saved our lives. I wonder if it was just some freak from the Capitol or someone from Three. My chest aches when I think of home. I miss my family, my friends and, though I would never admit it to anyone, my computer. I'd made it myself from scavenged parts. It was my dream to become as good with computers as the legend Beetee. He was the real computer whiz of District Three, maybe even of Panem... I forced myself out of my daydream and back into reality.

_You'll actually have to survive the arena if you ever want to be as good as Beetee. Or ever see your computer again. So pull it together!_

My face set into a firm, determined expression as I woke Dahra and prepared to set off again.

_Lana_

The caves are dark and eerie, but I refuse to let it intimidate me. I move farther into one and I'm surprised at it's breath-taking beauty. What looks like a naturally formed cave with crystalline stalactites, stalagmites and pillars. I brush my hand against one as I pass and feel it's cold smoothness. I smile for the first time since the Reaping. A sudden snuffling behind me startles me and I whip around. My eyes sweep the caves dark corners and hidden crevices. The cave doesn't seem so safe any more. I inch nervously towards the cave's entrance. I hear the snuffling again and my heart is beating so loud I can hear it in my ears and the blood pulsing at my temple-

A small pink nose pokes out from a corner of the cave and my breath leaves me in a rush. I smile tightly and my body relaxes slightly. I force a laugh as my heart beat slows. A rat. Then it moves out into the dim light of the cave and my eyes widen. This is no ordinary rat. It's bigger then a cat with jagged yellow teeth and bright, intelligent eyes.

_Mutt!_

My spear won't be much help to me now. I spin on my heel and race back towards the daylight. I risk a glance back and see it's chasing me. And it's brought friends. The pack of rodent muttations let out unnatural shrieks as they run and instead of praying to live, I start praying I'll at least die in the sunlight.

_Diana_

I've walked all through the day and I finally see an end to the forest. I keep walking to the edge of the tree line and stop. Putting up a hand to block my eyes from the harsh sunlight I see there's a desert stretching out in front of me for as far as I can see. I glance back and try to decide whether to stay in the forest or venture out into the desert. I mentally weigh the pros and cons:

The forest has cover where I can hide from other Tributes, where as the desert is so open you'd spot something a mile off. Then again, nobody else seemed to be in the desert, what's left of us are all hiding in the trees by the look of it.

I sigh and decide to go with my gut. I step forward onto the sand.

_A/N:_ Please favorite, follow and review and don't forget to sponsor a Tribute. :)

_Sponsors:_

_TheRaggedyGallifreyan:_ 3 points.

_IThinkIAmAnOwl: _3 points.

_HereForTheLolz: _7 points.

_ComputerBreeze: _8 points.

_Pink10013:_ 6 points.

_Tessa456: _6 points.

Úna xox


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

_Lana_

The forest is so close, I know they won't come as far as that. All mutts have their own territories, I'm sure the caves are the rats' territory. I'm gasping, out of breath but a smile is warming my face. Yes! I'm going to make it! Then I hear the sound of something launching itself through the air and something heavy lands on my back. I stumble and that's all it takes for the pack to catch up to me. I trip and fall to the ground as rat after rat leaps onto my body. I scream as I feel the giant rodents sink their teeth into me. My struggling gets weaker as my life slowly bleeds out of me.

_Brianna_

I hear another cannon boom and pause for a second. How many are left now? 12? I have to speed up. There's no way of knowing where District 7 are and I really have to find them before the Careers find me.

It takes me another hour to find them, crouched next to a small pond and drinking. Then they sit up and the girl-Dekka I hear her District partner call her-unwinds a bandage from her arm. She coats it with a layer of some kind medicine and binds it again. I stay hidden in the foliage and try to think of a way to introduce myself without getting an axe in the head. I sigh, I'll just have to give it a try. I stand up and walk slowly into the clearing. They don't notice me until Dekka turns my way. Her eyes widen and she raises her axe.

'Sam', she barks and prepares to let her axe fly.

'Wait!' I drop my throwing knife and hold my hands up in front of me in a gesture of peace. 'I didn't come to attack you, I want us to be allies.'

Dekka's eyes have narrowed into unbelieving slits, but Sam seems willing to listen.

'You're the girl from Eleven, right? The one who got a nine in training?'

'Yeah, I'm Brianna-' I say but Dekka interupts.

'Nine? How did you get a nine?'

'Like this', I say. I pick up my knife slowly from the ground so Dekka doesn't have an excuse to attack me and turn to face a tree about ten metres away on the opposite side of the clearing. I take careful aim, inhale, exhale and release. The knife flies straight and true and hits the tree. I turn to the two, hiding a smirk. Dekka looks grudgingly impressed and Sam says 'Dekka and I need to talk, we won't be a minute'.

'Okay', I say as the two talk quietly. I make my over to the tree and carefully pull the knife out of it. The blade is thankfully undamaged and I slip it into my belt. I turn around to see that they're done talking.

'We've decided we want to team up', Sam says.

'But if you so much as look like you're going to pull something-', Dekka leaves the threat unsaid and I nod somberly.

_Yes! _I think inwardly. _I've got allies!_

_Diana_

By the end of the day I'm regretting my choice of leaving the forest. The hot sun pounds down on my unprotected back and neck, my mouth is parched and my feet are dragging. I know I'll never make it back to the forest without water, but so far I've seen none. The sky is cloudless, so no chance of rain and so far no gifts from Sponsors, if I even have any. I see a tall cactus in front of me and I stop a minute to rest in the shade. Suddenly I remember something I read years ago. Cacti store water inside them! I jump to my feet, my energy returning. I don't have a knife, but will a sharp rock do? I search the ground until I find one suitable for hacking open a cactus and go to the plant. Carefully avoiding the needles-thankfully I had small hands- I stick the pointy end of the rock into the cactus as deep as it will go and then pull it side ways. But, instead of water, hundreds of tiny beetles begin to pour from inside the the cactus. With a shriek, I leap back and try to shake loose the ones that have gotten onto my arm. But they hang on tight. I feel little needle like pricks up my arms and the beetles begin to disappear. It takes me a moment to realize that they have burrowed into my flesh. I lose it then. I run, screaming, as more and more pour out of the cactus. I go sprawling on the ground and the bugs swarm over me, under my skin, into my eyes, nose, mouth, ears and I keep screaming until the end.

_A/N:_ Please favorite, follow and review and don't forget to sponsor a Tribute. :)

_Sponsors:_

_TheRaggedyGallifreyan:_ 3 points.

_IThinkIAmAnOwl: _3 points.

_HereForTheLolz: _7 points.

_ComputerBreeze: _8 points.

_Pink10013:_ 6 points.

_Tessa456: _6 points.

Úna xox


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

_A/N: _This may seem weird after the last chapter but a big fan of this story (or at least I hope you are.. :/) persuaded me that Diana shouldn't die-not that it took that much persuading because Diana's just awesome! Enjoy and please review. :)

_Gaia_

I sit by the Cornucopia and watch Caina giving orders and acting as if he's in charge. I snort. Caine's time is running out and I very much hope he knows it.

'Orc, see if you can find any edible berries over there', Caine says pointing to the treeline.

'Taylor start a fire and Drake look for firewood. Oh, and Gaia, if you're not to busy doing, ah, nothing, maybe you could get off your butt and help?'

Caine looks at me in disdain. I get up slowly, carefully and walk towards him. I can hear Taylor drawing in a sharp breath and inwardly roll my eyes and promise to get rid of her as soon as I've dealt with Caine. Caine and I stand face-to-face, glaring, but before I can even speak, Orc bursts from the forest, gasping and clutching his throat. One hand falls to his side and a few purple berries drop from his slack fingertips. He falls to his knees as we all stare at him in shock. With one last rattling breath, Orc falls face first with a thud and his cannon fires.

_Dekka_

I stare distrustfully at the new member of our alliance. This Brianna. She is at the small pond with Sam, helping him collect water as I stand watch. I narrow my eyes as her laughter rings through the clearing and I see Sam cautiously smile. I tighten the grip on my axe and make my way towards them.

'Hey, Sam, let's check that arm', I say pulling Sam to his feet and away from Brianna, towards the backpack. 'I don't like this, Sam', I continue in a low voice while unwrapping the bandage. 'I don't trust her.'

'I don't know, Dekka. She seems okay and she is great with a knife. I think we should stick with her at least until we've taken down a few Careers.'

'Not unless she knifes us in the back in our sleep', I mutter. 'Fine, but at least one of us has to take watches with her!'

_Diana_

I wake up in the middle of the night and shiver. Then all the memories of the day before rush back to me and I gasp. My hands skim my arms, face, hair, searching for the bugs. I can't find them and it takes me a moment to realize that they must have gone, leaving me weak and trembling, but alive. I'm dangerously thirsty though, and the fact that the bugs have left-no doubt called away by a game maker- probably means I'm not alone here in the desert. I get to my feet a bit unsteadily and head back to the forest, realizing my will to live is even stronger than I had imagined.

_Taylor_

'Is he..?' I can't continue.

'Of course he's dead, Taylor. Don't be an idiot,' Gaia turns to face us.

'Why do you all look shocked? This is the Hunger Games, this is what we volunteered for.'

'It was just a bit of a...shock,' I say.

Penny snorted. 'God, Taylor, are you a Career or not?'

I bristle and turne on her. 'Yes, I am,' I snap.

'Oh would you all just shut up?' Caine snarls.

'I have a better idea,' says Gaia. 'Why don't you?'

We're all in a circle now, some of us glaring, some snarling and Caine and Gaia practically foaming at the mouth, but all of us clutch our weapons tightly. I have feeling heads are going to roll.

'Why don't you make me?'

'Guys, guys, seriously stop fighting,' I say, standing in between Gaia and Caine.

'You telling me what to do, Eight?' Gaia screams, so furious that I take a step back. 'You're nothing, I'm in charge! Me! Not some stupid little nobody. I'm the one who got an eleven, me!' We stare at Gaia as if she's lost her mind as she screams and rages.

_Hey, maybe she had,_ I think with a smirk. Gaia bellows in rage, finally going over the edge. She snaps up her arms, pulls back the string of her bow and fires.

_Gaia_

Taylor falls, achingly slowly to the ground. The arrow is buried deep in her neck and she dies almost immediately. The others stare at me as if I'm crazy, but I just smile. I sit back down in the mouth of the Cornucopia.

'Someone build a fire.' They all scurry away.

_A/N:_ Please favorite, follow and review and don't forget to sponsor a Tribute. (And I'm so sorry this is late but I have exams coming up in a few weeks so I'm very busy at the moment. I'll have more time to write when they're over) :)

_Sponsors:_

_TheRaggedyGallifreyan:_ 3 points.

_IThinkIAmAnOwl: _3 points.

_HereForTheLolz: _7 points.

_ComputerBreeze: _8 points.

_Pink10013:_ 6 points.

_Tessa456: _6 points.

_CrazyKitten2112: _12 points.

Úna xox


	8. Author's Note

_A/N_

Hey everyone! Wait, woah no don't-! *Ducks thrown rock*

Okay, okay I guess I sort of deserved that but- Hey! That's enough!

Okay, now on a more serious note, I'm really sorry it's been so long since I've written anything. I am working on chapter 7 and it should be up this week. I'll be very busy for the next fortnight or so but then I have about 2 months of summer holidays so I'll be writing a lot as long as you're all still interested. I really appreciate all the reviews and ideas you've posted, I'm thinking of using a few so thank you. Stick around for a bit longer and hopefully I'll finish this story someday! Thank you all so much your reviews and feed back, it means a lot.

Úna xox


	9. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

_Fallen Tributes:_

District One- Taylor

District Two- Orc

District Three- Orsay

District Five- Quinn

District Six- Zil

District Eight- John and Mary

District Nine- Albert and Lana

District Ten- Howard and Astrid

District Eleven- Edilio

District Twelve- Duck and Sinder

If I've made any mistakes please leave a review or pm to tell me. Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><em>Diana<em>

I finally stumble into the forest and my feet collapse under me. I'm exhausted. I drag myself into a bush so not to leave myself completely exposed. I'm overwhelmed by the whole situation and a single tear rolls down my cheek. Suddenly I'm silently sobbing, trying to control myself so I don't make any noise. I wonder why I fight so hard to stay alive. What do I have to go back to if I live? An uncaring mother, and a life of constantly trying to avoid being felt up by her sleazy one night stand boyfriends? What kind of life is that? I guess the reason is that I want to die a good person, something I know I haven't been up till now. I feel the sudden urge to pray for forgiveness, as I probably won't survive the day, let alone the Games. Since I don't really know what I'm doing or who I'm praying to, I just clasp my hands, bow my head and close my eyes. One silent word falls from my parted lips, 'Please'.

_Dekka_

I watch Brianna from the corner of my eye. I can see Sam reluctantly giving in to the realisation that he does like her, she's funny and light hearted and makes it seem as if maybe it'll all be okay. I've begun to relax a bit too. I still don't entirely trust her, but it's hard not to admire her bravery and resilience. Nothing can keep the girl down and she never seems to give up. I realize I'm smiling as I look over at her. She looks up and catches my eye, smiling hesitantly, obviously surprised. I hastily drop my gaze and shake myself. What was I doing? Ally or not, Brianna can't be trusted. I need to remember that the next time I am distracted by her confident smile or bright blue eyes. The effect she has on me cannot be good, I can't but feel that this will only lead to trouble, sooner rather than later.

_Jack_

It's been a few days since the Games started and the further we go without seeing another tribute the more worried I get. I've barely gotten any sleep, taking most of the watches because of how upset Dahra has been since seeing Edilio die. And, whenever I do get to sleep I'm almost constantly awoken by either a nightmare or the boom of the cannon, which leads to more nightmares. This whole place is a bloody nightmare. What am I, Computer Jack, doing in a place like this? I should be at home on my laptop or awkwardly checking out girls with my friends, but never working up the courage to talk to them. I smile as I think of the girl I met for a few minutes at training at the garotting station (no doubt how she had gotten her score of Nine because she'd been amazing, I on the other hand was awful), Brianna, the Breeze. I was never that interested in girls but she'd been different. Reckless and loud and funny. Of course this meant I was more awkward than ever around her. Still, it was alright being told how much you suck at garotting a dummy by someone so cute. I suddenly realized I'd spent the last half an hour or so thinking of Brianna. I shook my head clear of her and concentrated on my surroundings. I was on watch, yet again. I sighed and leaned back into the tree behind me. It was going to be a long night.

_Drake_

Since Gaia's crazy moment yesterday, we've all been creeping around her to avoid an arrow in the neck ourselves. I didn't much like Gaia from day one, I hate most girls really, but especially snarky, condescending witches like her. I'm about prepared to kill her myself but the fact is she did get a Twelve. Which is bs because I only got a Ten. Even after beheading a dummy from ten feet with a whip. Also there was the District Seven problem. Both had no doubt paired up and they'd both gotten reasonably high scores during training. We'd kill them no problem as we are but if our numbers keep dropping and if Sam and his dyke girlfriend pair up with anyone else we could have a slight problem on our hands. With Orc and Taylor dead, if I take Gaia out, it'll only leave Caine, Penny and myself. So I'll have to stick it out until we finish off our only competition in this place. I glance over at Gaia, lording over everyone as usual and my hand twitches. I won't kill her, not yet. But if she keeps on annoying me...

_Sponsors:_

_TheRaggedyGallifreyan:_ 3 points.

_IThinkIAmAnOwl: 4 _points.

_HereForTheLolz: _7 points.

_ComputerBreeze: 9 _points.

_Pink10013:_ 6 points.

_Tessa456: _6 points.

_Royalty Over Reality: _12 points.

_Drake's bitch: _6 points.

_EvilOk: _7 points.

_Song of falling feathers:_7 points.

_navrina78caleo: _13 points.

Úna xox


	10. Author's Note 2

Hey guys, yet another post that's not a chapter. Sorry! I just wanted you all to know that I'm now beta-ing (is that even a word?), so if you are interested in me being a beta for one or more of you're stories please contact me!

Thanks!

Úna xox


	11. Chapter 8

_Chapter Eight_

_Dahra_

It's been a long time since Jack or I have eaten properly. Neither of us can hunt and we're both unsure about which berries and plants are safe to eat here, me being from District 6 and Jack from 3. I'm bitterly regretting not having spent more than half an hour at the station about wildlife during training, it could well prove fatal. The Games have been going on for about a week, I estimate and there has been no sign of a Sponsor's gift since that water we received on the second or third day of the Games, I can't remember which. Even this morning seems foggy in my memory. Lack of food seems almost as dangerous as lack of water at this point. Now we have plenty of water, so at least dehydration is one less thing we can die from. I hunker down and dip my hands into the cool water of the large pond Jack and I had discovered a while ago. After quenching my thirst, I sit back and look around. The pond itself is marginally bigger than any other we have come across, being about ten metres in diameter all around, but it couldn't be called a lake. The first foot in is quite shallow, but than takes a steep dip, going too deep to stand in. I sigh. All seems calm, but that doesn't mean it can't be disturbed at any second. Nothing much has happened in the past few days. The calm before the storm, I reckon. I lean back on my elbows, looking up and, for the first time, notice a large patch of berries that seem to have entwined with a hanging vine on a branch not far above me and a bit out over the pond. I sit up excitedly. I recognise these berries. I'm absolutely positive I know these from training; the small, round shape and the blackish, blue colour. They're blueberries. A smile splits my face and I turn to yell back to Jack, who isn't too far away but hidden from view, about my discovery. I manage to stop at the last moment, remembering where I am. Instead I look back up at the tree. There aren't any low branches to help me up, and I don't have much experience with tree climbing anyway. I wade as far out into the pond as I can and stretch up to try to grab the vine. I rise on my tip-toes, stretching desperately when my feet slide from underneath me and I fall forwards into the water. I panic as I realise I'm unable to touch the ground. I windmill my arms frantically, kicking as i try to stay afloat, but I slip down underwater. I push up, my head breaking the surface and I let out a gargled scream that sends Jack running towards me. He yells my name frantically as he reaches out to pull me back in. But I've drifted too far out and his shouts are pointless, except to attract attention. I slip under again and I don't surface.

_Jack_

'Dahra! Dahra!' I shout desperately as I watch my only remaining ally disappear under the water. I search but no head resurfaces. I hear crashing sounds behind me and I turn to see the Career pack burst into sight. I glance back at the pond, tears sliding down my cheeks before turning to face the Careers, weapons drawn, leers on there faces.

_Caine_

There's a body of a young girl with dark hair floating face down in the water when we reach the pond. Her ally- I guess from the tears on his face- is still alive, weaponless and helpless. I step forward, sword in hand, but Gaia reacts quicker and the arrow enters the boy with a soft thunk. He collapses. I turn to face Gaia who is wearing a smug look.

'Maybe next time, sweetie,' she says mockingly and I clench my jaw.

_A/N: _Hope you guys liked this chapter. I was thinking of doing something a bit different for the next one. I was thinking of adding a few paragraphs from parents' and Gamemakers' points of view, along with Tribute paragraphs (or without the tributes if you'd prefer) to add to the story. Please leave a review to tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions/constructive criticism. Thank you! x

_Sponsors:_

_TheRaggedyGallifreyan:_ 3 points.

_IThinkIAmAnOwl: _4 points.

_HereForTheLolz: _7 points.

_ComputerBreeze: _10points.

_Pink10013:_ 6 points.

_Tessa456: _6 points.

_Royalty Over Reality: _12 points.

_Drake's bitch: _6 points.

_EvilOk: _10 points.

_Song of falling feathers: _7 points.

_navrina78caleo: _13 points.

Úna xox


	12. Chapter 9

_ Chapter Nine_

_Drake_

Gaia motions us all to the entrance of the Cornucopia as night falls in the arena. We stand in a circle at the mouth and Gaia, as usual, starts to talk.

'So we're down to the final eight. There are four of us and four somewhere out there,' her cold eyes sweep the edge of the forest, 'We have to assume that the two from Seven are allies-'

'Yeah, that Sam guy and his fat, dyke girlfriend,' I sneer. Gaia shoots me a poisonous look before continuing.

'As for the other two, we don't know. But, tonight we'll find out. Get your weapons. It's time to hunt them down and kill them all.' Gaia smiles and I let out a whoop. Even Caine doesn't argue.

The four of us spread out to collect weapons to bring with us for the night. I'm about to head back to join the others when I hear a tinkling noise and look up. A Sponsor's gift floats gently down in front of me to land at my feet. I bend down curiously, pick up the package and open it. Inside, looped into the shape of a circle is a deep red whip, the colour of dried blood. I let the mace drop to the ground. By the time I've unwound the whip gently, the other three have gathered around me. I slide my hand over the smooth handle and down the taut wire of the whip itself, getting the feel of my new weapon. Finally, a snort breaks the silence.

'You about done there, Drake?' Gaia asks sarcastically. 'Do you need a room?'

I flick the whip with a satisfying crack and grin.

'Oh yeah, I'm ready.'

_Caesar Flickerman, Host of the Hunger Games_

I speak in a hushed voice, both to the camera and microphone in front of me, as well as to Claudius Templesmith, announcer of the Games, who sits by my side, as we both look at a screen showing the Careers heading into the darkening forest;

'As we can see now, the four Career tributes left in this year's Games have just entered the arena's forest, hunting down the other four remaining tributes. I have a feeling blood will be spilt tonight, what do you think Claudius?'

'Yes, Caesar, I think the Careers are certainly a formidable force. The other tributes best be on there guards tonight...'

_Sam_

I hear Brianna's scream and wake suddenly. My hand shoots out to wake Dekka, but she's up and alert. I place my finger to my lips and we both shimmy hurriedly down the tree. We just reach the bottom when Brianna bursts into the clearing. A question is about to leave my lips when four other tributes crash into the clearing behind her. I recognize them as the Careers. Dekka and I pull out our axes as Brianna skids to a halt beside us, throwing knives already drawn. We face each other, all seven of us tributes frozen, waiting for another to make a move. Then the girl from Four, Penny I remember her name is, shrieks and runs forward, knife in hand. She doesn't get far as Dekka's axe flies through the air and buries itself in her chest. The spell is broken and the fighting begins.

_Dekka_

Sam's axe leaves his hand not long after mine and whips towards the boy from One. It hits his forhead with a thump and the boy stops suddenly, his last smirk still etched on his face as he falls forwards to the ground. I turn away and run over to the body of the girl I killed seconds ago. My stomach churns as I roll her onto her back and pull the axe slowly from her chest. I look down at her once more before turning back to the fight. I breathe deeply, let out a bellow and charge straight back in.

_Drake_

Caine shoots me a challenging smirk as the fight begins, sword casually raised in his hand for defence. Out of nowhere an axe flies through the air and hits his forehead, and another hits Penny square in the chest. Two cannons fire and my mouth drops as my gaze sweeps the clearing until I see Sam and Dekka, the two from Seven, arms still raised from throwing the axes.

Huh. I'm almost impressed. Then I realise that they've already managed to kill two of us and that we're actually outnumbered. I calm down and get serious. I run for Sam, who is now weaponless, whip ready. He turns to face me as I flick the whip, wrapping it around his left leg and bringing him crashing to the ground. I raise the whip again and bring it down on his body. As he screams in pain, I laugh, forgetting about the battle behind me, revelling in his agony. I whip again and again, until finally I casually flick the whip to wrap around his neck, like I've done countless times while training.

'Sorry Sammy boy, show's over,' I grin and tighten the hold, squeezing the life out of him.

_Gaia_

Three cannons have fired already in only a few minutes; one for Penny, Caine (I always knew he was weak) and for the boy from Seven. I grind my teeth, we've already lost two Careers but they've only lost the Sam boy. I raise my bow, arrow notched and my sight set on the small red-head from Nine. I inhale, aim and fire, shooting her straight through the heart. I lower the bow, smile briefly as her cannon booms and turn to find the last ally. Suddenly the air is pierced with a furious scream. I'm tackled viscously from behind and the girl from Seven knocks me to the ground. Her face is twisted in a hateful expression as she raises her axe. I manage to block the attack with my arm and feel a sharp pain as my skin is sliced shallowly from wrist to elbow. I scream and wriggle furiously. Caught off guard, she topples sideways off me. I rest for a minute, glancing at my cut arm and I growl in anger and pain. However, I leave it to long, she's already standing above me. I scream for Drake but she's already gotten to him. He's lying on the ground, knocked out I think, because I didn't hear a cannon. Seven stands over me, thankfully her weapon has been knocked out of her hand, but instead she kicks me in the head and I fall into blackness.

_Dekka_

I stand over Gaia, wishing I had a weapon, because for the first time in my life I want to deliberately kill someone. But I don't have enough time to look for my axe. I have to get to Brianna before they take her away. Sam is already gone. I leave Gaia and run to Brianna. I fall to my knees beside her and cradle her head in my hands, tears dripping onto her motionless face. She never had a chance, the arrow lodged itself right in her lioness heart. I snuffle into my sleeve and wipe my tears so I can see her face clearly. I've only known her a few days but it feels like I've known her forever. I had mixed feelings until now, and finally I know. I lean forward and kiss her softly, then carefully close her eyes.

'There,' I whisper, 'sleep tight.'

I stand up and walk over to where Gaia lies on the ground. I find my axe and slide it numbly into the waistband of my trousers. I am done with death. I'm so sick of it I can't even bring myself to kill Gaia or her ally, who I also knocked out by kicking him in the back of the head. Too late for Sam, though. I swallow hard, look back once at Brianna's small figure and turn and walk away.

I hope you liked that chapter! Please follow, favourite and review and don't forget to Sponsor a Tribute! :)

_Sponsors:_

_TheRaggedyGallifreyan:_ 3 points.

_IThinkIAmAnOwl: _4 points.

_HereForTheLolz: _7 points.

_ComputerBreeze: _10 points.

_Pink10013:_ 6 points.

_Tessa456: _6 points.

_Royalty Over Reality: _12 points.

_Drake's bitch: _6 points.

_EvilOk: 3_ points.

_Song of falling feathers: _12 points.

_navrina78caleo: _13 points.

_Red__HornedUnicorn: _4 points.

_lindsey981092: _5 points.

Úna xox


	13. Chapter 10

_Chapter Ten_

_Diana_

I wake up in the middle of the night to the Capitol's anthem. There must have been a big fight last night because four faces appear in the sky, meaning that there are only four of us left in the Games. Another noise makes me raise my head and I see a parcel floating down beside me. I rip off the packaging eagerly to find a canister of water. I lift it to my lips and quench my parched throat. I look up and whisper a thank you.

_Dekka_

I stumble through the forest, trying to get as far away from the clearing as possible. When the dead begin to appear in the sky, I don't look up. I can't. I can't see her. Finally, I trip and fall to my knees, too weak to carry on. I lie on my side and what has happened crashes over me in waves of pain and loss. I shake with tears, curled up as if I can keep the broken pieces that used to be me from falling apart. And honestly, letting go of life doesn't seem such a bad option right now.

_Gaia_

Drake and I make it back to the Cornucopia weak and exhausted. My head is throbbing and all I can think of is getting back out there and hunting down that girl from Seven. Honestly, I was surprised to even have woken up. Surprised she hadn't killed both of us while we were unconscious.

_Weak_, I think, my mouth twisted in a feral smirk. But next time I wouldn't be so helpless, next time she was going down.

_Drake_

I wake up the next morning with a knot of excitement and anticipation in my stomach. With only four of us left, I get the feeling it'll be down to one by tonight. I sit back lazily and flick my whip now and again, waiting for Claudius Templesmith's announcement that will draw us all together for the final battle. I am not disappointed.

I hope you liked that chapter! Sorry it took so long. Please follow, favourite and review and don't forget to Sponsor a Tribute! :)

_Sponsors:_

_TheRaggedyGallifreyan:_ 3 points.

_IThinkIAmAnOwl: _4 points.

_HereForTheLolz: _7 points.

_ComputerBreeze: _10 points.

_Pink10013:_ 6 points.

_Tessa456: _6 points.

_Royalty Over Reality: _12 points.

_Drake's bitch: _6 points.

_EvilOk: _3 points.

_Song of falling feathers:_ 14 points.

_navrina78caleo: _13 points.

_Red__HornedUnicorn:_ 6 points.

_lindsey981092: _6 points.

_GONE with the FAYZ: _7 points.

_yyvonnee: _3 points.

Úna xox


	14. Chapter 11

_Chapter Eleven_

A/N: Sorry this is so late! Thanks to everyone who's read, followed, favorited and reviewed this story, it means a lot! This is the last chapter so enjoy. :)

_Claudius Temple_

I clear my throat and, with a nod from a technician near the door, I lean forward and start talking dramtically into the microphone.

'Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations to the last four Tributes in this year's Hunger Games! Tonight, I'd like to invite our remaining Tributes to a special feast at the Cornucopia at nightfall. Good luck and may the odds be _ever _in your favour!'

_Drake_

Gaia and I smirk at each other as we collect our weapons, me, my whip and she, her bow, quiver and remaining arrows. We both then head for the empty Cornucopia and set our things out to wait in comfort until nightfall.

_Dekka_

I sit calmly by the small pond and drink as much as I can. Sitting back on my haunches, I sigh deeply, then jump forward, startled by the sound of trumpets and Claudius Temple's voice, announcing a feast at the Cornucopia.

S_o, _I muse, hand tightening on my axe,_ this is the grand finale is it? I'lI make sure not to disappoint._

_Diana_

I get to the fringes of the forest surrounding the Cornucopia just as night begins to fall. I crouch behind a bush and try to make myself as unnoticeable as possible. Night falls quickly, unnaturally so, a sure sign it's being controlled by a Gamemaker somewhere. I settle down to wait, but don't have to wait long for action. The last two Career tributes stand up at the mouth of the Cornucopia. I duck quickly to make sure they don't see me, but while peeking through the leaves, I see a flash of silver as an axe flies through the air and buries itself in the girl's chest. She stares down at it, her bow slipping from her grasp as she falls to her knees. I see the tall, black girl from Seven appraoch her as the other Career cries out in rage.

_Dekka_

'That's for Brianna,' I snarl as I yank the axe from her chest and she falls backwards, dead. The boy yells and charges at me, but I'm ready. Leaping to my feet, I run in to meet him, too close for him to use his whip, and raise my axe. With a cry, I bring it down and slice his right arm clean off at the upper arm with the razor sharp blade. With a scream of agony, he falls to his knees and as I bury the axe in his chest, he dies just as his ally did.

_Diana _

_Now is the time to attack, _I think, as the tribute from Seven brutally hacks of the Career boy's arm. I breathe deeply, muster my courage and run from the cover of the bush, tackling the girl just as she finishes him off. She's much bigger than me, but I'm lucky and, taking her by surprise, she falls beneath me, losing her axe in the process. I lunge for it but she seizes my ankle and pulls me back to her. We struggle for a moment, punching, clawing and rolling in the dirt, but her size gives her an advantage and finally she overpowers me. She grabs her axe, kicking at my scrabbling hand and punches me in the side of the head, stunning me, then stands over me, weapon raised, breathing heavily. I lay back, unable to move, giving up, but when I look at her I see her face crumble in misery.

'I'm so sorry,' she whispers.

Dekka

'I'm so sorry,' I whisper in a choked voice. She closes her eyes as I take aim. I raise my arm and bring the axe down straight into her forehead and she dies immediately. Her cannon fires and trumpets blare to signal her death, my victory and the end of the Games. It's over.

I have won. I have lost.


	15. Thank you!

THANK YOU!

This story is finally finished! I want to thank everyone who has read it and especially to the people who took the time to follow, favourite, review the story and Sponsor. I hope no ones disappointed by the Victor! :P

Seriously though, I have no idea why this story was (at least in my eyes) so successful and well received by all of you. I want to thank you as well for being so patient between chapters, especially the time when I stopped writing for a while. I love writing and I'd really love to write another story on this site. But, I'm stuck for ideas at the moment so if anyone has a story idea they'd like me to write, please PM me and I'll write a story based on it if I like the idea and feel I could do it justice. (And if anyone wants a Beta I'm here!)

Also my story and I have been nominated for the 2014 Gone Award, which I cannot believe, so please visit the 2014 Gone Awards forum and vote!

Again, thank you all so so so much! You're all amazing and you're incredible support is part of why I love to write so much. Hopefully you'll all like my future stories as much as you did this one :)

Úna xox


End file.
